DP093: Playing The Leveling Field!
is the 41st episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Synopsis Zoey is facing a critical situation against a very tough coordinator. With her Glameow confused the battle ends quickly. Ash and co. cheer for Zoey who was defeated by the mysterious trainer who beat her. This mysterious trainer is none other than Fantina, who like Hoenn's Juan is a coordinator and the Hearthome Gym Leader. Ash requests that he battle her and she accepts. How will this battle turn out? And can it prepare Ash for his actual Gym Battle? Episode Plot Zoey battles a trainer that uses Mismagius. Mismagius uses Psywave, affecting her Glameow and confusing it. The heroes came and see her battling. Glameow uses Shockwave, but misses. Still, Glameow recovered and attacks using Shockwave, but Mismagius uses Razor Leaf to channel the electricity and fires it back, defeating Glameow. The woman remarks her abilities and introduces as Fantina. She is a Gym leader and a Top-Coordinator, but became a traveling trainer as well. Team Rocket sees this and James reminds himself they met someone who is a Gym Leader and a Coordinator. Jessie wants to meet her, as her Yanmega could certainly learn a thing or two. Ash does not know why does Fantina not return to the Gym, as many want to challenge her. Fantina seems not to listen, though Jessie, dressed as journalist, comes. Zoey proposes her to explain the same thing she did for her. Fantina agrees, so she tells them that she fought with many trainers as a Coordinator and was soon promoted to Gym Leader. However, she thought she could do more, so she went out for a while to train herself. She sought out more knowledge and a new battle style. Hearing this, Dawn and Ash want to battle her. Fantina admits her Pokémon can only have power for one of the challengers, so Dawn tosses a coin using her Pokétch app. Later, Dawn is frustrated Ash won and battles Fantina. To determine the first move, Dawn uses the Coin Toss app once more and Fantina wins, so she sends Drifloon. Ash sends Buizel to fight it. Drifloon uses Ominous Wind, and evades Buizel's Water Gun, hitting it. Drifloon counter-attacks with Aqua Jet, hitting it. However, Drifloon uses Hypnosis, putting Buizel to sleep. Drifloon swoops over and tosses it, then uses Psychic to toss it on Ash. Though Buizel woke up, it still faints. Ash sends Chimchar, who uses Flamethrower. However, Drifloon uses Psychic to stop the move and use it to power up Will O' Wisp to hit Chimchar, then puts it to sleep using Hypnosis. Ash calls Chimchar back, as it is asleep and sends Pikachu. Drifloon uses Will O' Wisp, hitting Pikachu. Pikachu retaliates with Thunderbolt, hurting Drifloon. Pikachu charges with Volt Tackle, but Drifloon stops it with Ominous Wind and pushes him back. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and hits Drifloon. At this point, Drifloon evolves into a Drifblim. Still, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Drifblim evades, as if bounced off, then uses Hypnosis. Pikachu is asleep, so Ash cancels the battle, as he knows he would be defeated in a moment. Still, Ash wants a re-match another time, so Fantina offers him this, but at the Hearthome Gym, where she needs to return. At the night, Team Rocket displays to Jessie and Yanmega what they recorded. James tells her Yanmega cannot evade or use the attacks as Drifblim, but Jessie thinks with some training it can be improved. At the Pokémon Center, Zoey shows Dawn her three ribbons she got currently. Dawn goes to tell Ash, but she sees him a bit depressed, as the battle with Fantina was rough and unexpected. Still, Ash gets his confidence back and promises to work on a strategy to counter the Hypnosis move. Debuts Human Fantina Pokémon *Fantina's Mismagius *Fantina's Drifblim Trivia *Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea is used as background music. *Professor Oak's lecture: Riolu *The dub title for this episode is a reference to the phrase "level the playing field". *In the English dub, the title card appears at a later point and with different music. *This episode was the last to air before the release of Pokémon Platinum in Japan. *Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in this episode. *Alan and his Nosepass/Probopass was seen in the flashback battling Fantina. Gallery Glameow got confused DP093 2.jpg Mismagius uses Razor Leaf to control electricity DP093 3.jpg Mismagius fires back DP093 4.jpg Jessie reports Fantina DP093 5.jpg Dawn did not get the chance for the fight DP093 6.jpg Drifloon spins Buizel DP093 7.jpg Buizel fainted DP093 8.jpg Drifloon uses Will O' Wisp DP093 9.jpg Fantina promises a re-match DP093 10.jpg Ash thinks over the strategy }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita